Tout ça pour une histoire de légume
by Selfyka
Summary: Parce que c'est connu, les légumes, c'est bon pour la santé.


**A/N : **L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, et c'est très con, je sais. Remerciement à DuncanHeart qui m'a fait la bêta-lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Square Enix, malheureusement.**  
**

* * *

_**Tout ça pour une histoire de légume**_

**Chapitre 1**

_Des légumes, pas vrai ?_

* * *

L'horloge sonna midi. Des dizaines de personnes se précipitèrent vers la cafétéria de l'immeuble ShinRa, désireux de pouvoir finir leur repas dans la courte demi-heure qui leur était offerte. En quelques minutes, presque toute la salle fut remplie, ne laissant plus aucune table de libre au grand désespoir de quelques pauvres cadets debout avec leur plateau, l'air intimidé. Et dans toute cette foule réunissant toutes classes de SOLDAT, de Turks, d'Infanterie, de médecins, d'assistants et d'infirmiers, ou encore de rares scientifiques, se trouvait un groupe de trois hommes riant bruyamment.

Celui à la chevelure d'un roux éclatant s'exclama d'un regard critique : « Euh, mec. Tu penses réellement que c'est avec _ça_ que tu risques d'attraper quelques meufs chaudes ? Vraiment, tu le penses ? »

Le concerné lui donna un regard étrange, tout en mâchant grossièrement ce qui semblait être des frites. « Reno, soyons honnêtes, qui ne prend pas des frites-steak quand il y en a ? Certainement pas moi ! » Et il lui offrit un sourire à pleines dents.

« Zack, » grommela un SOLDAT casqué à ses côtés qui lui jeta une serviette à la figure, « tu peux au moins avoir la décence de manger proprement. »

Il roula des yeux. « Oui, maman, » répondit-il avec une voix anormalement suraiguë.

L'autre soupira d'exaspération.

« Putain, mais sérieusement. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il fallait au moins bouffer cinq fruits et légumes par jour ? » demanda Reno. « Et les frites ne sont _pas_ des légumes, » ajouta-t-il alors que Zack avait ouvert sa bouche pour répondre. Le jeune homme se renfrogna et referma sa bouche.

« Il n'a pas tort, » intervint le troisième homme. « J'ai depuis longtemps remarqué ta… passion pour la malbouffe depuis que nous sommes cadets. »

« Mais, Kunsel ! C'est parce qu'à Gongaga il n'y a que des légumes. Donc on mangeait des légumes matin, midi et soir. Vois-tu le changement que ça m'a fait quand j'ai découvert ce que l'on appelait les hamburgers, les frites et les hot-dogs ? C'était _fabuleux_, » s'écria Zack avec émerveillement. « Cette nourriture, vois-tu, c'est la nourriture des _Dieux_. »

« Wow, mec, vraiment émouvant, ton discours, » dit le roux avec ennui. « Mais ce n'est pas toi qui as été forcé par ce malade de Tseng de bouffer du soja pendant trois semaines, et ce, parce qu'il m'avait vu avec un hot-dog dans la main ! » cria-t-il, clairement hystérique. « Et crois-moi, c'était ignoble. »

« C'était ton choix de devenir Turk, Reno. Moi, je suis un SOLDAT de seconde classe qui a besoin de protéines pour son magnifique corps musclé et en sueur, » dit fièrement Zack en tapant sur sa poitrine.

« Euh… Zack, je suis aussi un SOLDAT de seconde classe, et ce n'est pas pour autant que je me goinfre de cette merde, » annonça Kunsel le sourcil levé.

« Kunsel, Kunsel, _Kunsel_, » chanta son partenaire. « Tu es un cas spécial, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es _végétarien_ ! » rétorqua-il comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange qui soit.

« Et ? » demanda l'homme casqué avec scepticisme.

« Et ? _Et ? »_ s'écria Zack, choqué qu'il comprenne pas. « Kunsel, ne comprends-tu pas pourquoi tu es si sournois ? C'est parce que tu te nourris de la même façon qu'_eux_ ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt accusateur Reno.

« Hé ! » se défendit le Turk en levant les mains.

« Regarde ! Tu es déjà comme eux ! » cria avec horreur le SOLDAT, ignorant les regards curieux et agacés des autres tables.

Kunsel frappa sa paume sur son front.

« Ouais mais mec, ça ne règle toujours pas l'histoire de trouver une bonne meuf, » rétorqua le roux.

Zack lui envoya un regard étrange. « Soyons sérieux, qui peut résister à ce visage de beau gosse ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant. « Et _surtout_, qui peut résister à ce corps d'Apollon ? Dis-le moi Reno, dis-le _moi_ ! » s'exclama-t-il en donnant un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur à une infirmière à la table d'à côté. La jeune femme rougit et détourna son visage.

L'autre SOLDAT leva la main. « Je pense n'avoir aucune attirance pour toi, Zack, qu'elle soit physique, sexuelle ou autre. Mes excuses, vraiment, » avoua-t-il avec une expression sincère.

« Aïe, tu me blesses profondément Kunsel, _profondément_, » répondit l'autre une main sur le cœur.

« Yo, vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux avec vos engueulades de couple, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, là, » interrompit Reno en feignant de bâiller. « Il faut que tu comprennes mec, qu'aujourd'hui, les femmes ne veulent plus de bisounours comme toi. Putain, elles veulent des _bad boy _durs et virils comme _moi_ ! »

« Euh… » Le SOLDAT le regarda avec scepticisme. « Ou pas. »

« Prouve-le mec, » le défia le Turk.

« Ok, » accepta le jeune homme avec un sourire. « Celui qui arrivera à avoir _son_ numéro de téléphone dans les trois jours qui suivent prouvera que son style de séduction est le meilleur ! » annonça-t-il avec un hochement de tête vers une jeune femme rousse.

« T'es malade ou quoi ? » siffla Reno avec horreur. « Tu veux vraiment qu'on crève, c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien, Reno, on a peur d'une fille ? » ricana Kunsel.

Il lui envoya un regard noir. « Mon pote, c'est Cissnei que tu viens de montrer ! »

« Oui, c'est Cissnei. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit une fangirl ou autre, parce qu'elles craquent littéralement sur moi, et vu que je suis sympa, je ne voulais pas te handicaper. » Les deux autres roulèrent des yeux. « _Donc_, j'ai choisi Cissnei, qui n'est pas une fangirl. » Il s'arrêta. « Enfin, je crois. »

« Oui mais c'est Cissnei ! » répliqua Reno. « Cette fille est une tigresse, et elle frappe très fort là où ça fait mal ! »

Kunsel lui donna un sourire narquois. « On sent du déjà vécu, » commenta-t-il avant de se tourner vers le SOLDAT aux cheveux de jais. « Mais Zack, je croyais que tu sortais déjà avec une fille en ce moment. Comment s'appelle-t-elle… Ah oui… Aerith, » dit le SOLDAT casqué innocemment, quoiqu'avec un soupçon de sournoiserie.

Zack resta bouche bée tandis que le roux siffla avec des applaudissements. « Attends, il a une copine ? Félicitations, mon pote ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une petite tape sur l'épaule du SOLDAT.

« Je… Mais… Comment tu sais _ça_ ? » hurla Zack avec affolement.

Le jeune homme lui donna un regard peiné –quoiqu'ils ne puissent pas le voir avec son casque—« Tu me déçois vraiment, Zack. Tu devrais être au courant que je sais tout. _Tout_. » lui dit-il en accentuant fortement le dernier mot.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste, je ne connais quasi rien de toi ! » se plaignit Zack sous le sourire espiègle de l'autre SOLDAT.

« Ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est que tu nous l'avais pas dit, mon pote ! » s'indigna le Turk.

« C'est parce que… Reprenons ! » dit-il soudainement avant de jeter un regard vers Kunsel. « Et ce n'est pas en demandant un numéro de téléphone que je vais tromper Aerith. Je suis une personne fidèle, moi ! »

« Bien sûr, le chiot, » se moqua l'homme casqué.

« Ok mec, mais pas possible que ce soit Cissnei. Premièrement, je le lui ai déjà demandé et secondo, elle a refusé ! » garantit Reno.

« Tu flirtais avec elle quand tu le lui as demandé ? » demanda Zack.

« Euh… Reno flirte avec tout ce qui bouge, tu devrais le savoir. Mais merde, il a même flirté avec nous lorsque nous l'avons rencontré ! » s'exclama son coéquipier.

« Pas faux, » avoua l'homme aux cheveux hérissés.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta-t-il. « Et puis, quand j'avais rencontré Ciss', on n'était qu'à peine des gamins, donc non, je ne flirtais pas avec elle quand je le lui ai demandé, yo. »

« Oui, mais petit bébé Reno a grandi aujourd'hui, et Cissnei aussi, » dit Zack en essayant de pincer les joues du roux. Celui ci repoussa ses mains et jura dans sa barbe.

« Donc, » reprit-il en haussant la voix. « Celui qui réussira à avoir le numéro—non, encore mieux, » Une lueur de malice apparut dans ses yeux, « un rendez-vous amoureux avec Cissnei, est _le_ mec qui sait comment séduire la gente féminine ! »

« Je pense que je préfère ne pas participer à ça. Ce sera sans moi, » annonça Kunsel en mâchant lentement son déjeuner.

« T'es vraiment pas marrant, tu sais ? Mais OK, ce sera entre moi et Reno, » dit le jeune homme en donnant un regard de défi au Turk.

« Tss, un rencard avec Ciss' ? Tu veux vraiment qu'elle nous assassine. Mais j'accepte le défi, » plissa-t-il les yeux à Zack en lui offrant sa main. « Mais seulement pour te prouver que les mecs rebelles sont plus séduisants que des chiots-Bisounours comme toi. »

Le jeune homme accepta sa poigne. « Marché conclu. »

Kunsel soupira.

« Attendez, vous faites tout ça à cause d'une histoire de légumes, hein ? »


End file.
